the best boyfriend i could as for (remake)
by XdeatheateramethystX
Summary: well if you read the first one then this is a remake and if you havent well i hope you enjoy, but to both groups i have no clue what this is about, i just felt like writing this.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo could hear a faint yelling and giggling. He fell asleep, again. "kurosaki-kun how many times do I have to wake you up today!"

"rukia's fallen asleep 4 times today."

"and that is not my problem I haven't caught her sleeping in my class, now stay awake or I can call your father and tell him that his son keeps falling asleep in my class." Ichigo just rolled his eyes ignoring his teacher and turned his attention to rukia, who was tapping his shoulder nonstop.

"hey ichigo theirs a new kid coming to school and he's supposed rumored really hot!"

"rukia I have known this for 3 days, do you really think that you can go around this school without learning any kind of gossip?"

"no...but omg! he's gonna be hot"

everyone turned their head to the class room door, ichigo's teacher went to open it and she instantly blushed at the new face that was about to walk through the door. "oh, students we have a new classmate!"

"well rukia with your choice in men I'm Sure hes-" Ichigo said sarcasticly turning his head to face a teal haired man that he guessed about 6' 5'' before finishing his sentence "hot."

"what did you say about my choice in men!"

"n-nothing rukia I said nothing." ichigo said still mesmerized by the new figures appearance.

"attention class this is our new transfer student please make him feel welcome. Would you please tell the class your name."

"Sure…uh, hi I'm grimmjow jaggerjaques" all the girls, including rukia, are drooling over him. The guys are all glaring at him as if he's competition. He was wearing a black tank top and holy jeans, he has turquoise hair and eyes, he's tall and, to ichigo, was just dreamy. Ichigo thought to himself 'I need to control my self if anyone found out that I was gay my life would be overwhelming' "I transferred here cause I was in the blood gang." ichigo smirked at all the others who just paled at his sentence. Ichigo's teacher looked at his schedule and her seating chart "Yes, well, um, OK, why don't you go sit with...kurosaki-kun, last row to the right front seat." ichigo was freaking out while rukia was waving to grimmjow smiling. Grimmjow smirked at her before saying "hey cutie." Rukia started to drool and daydream over grimmjow. Grimmjow's smirk grew to a grin when he stated "I meant him" Ichigo looked up at him with a blush "m-me!"

"ya, hey why don't you show me around the school after class" ichigo paled blushing. He wanted to just find a room with a door and hide. Forever. He didn't think grimmjow would talk to him. Then but head teacher looked at ichigo saying "oh kurosaki-kun since you won't stop falling asleep you can show grimmjow around." ichigo smirked at the teacher "yah, sure." grimmjow chuckled "heh"

"Yes almost home! then I get to go to sleep and be all comfy and ahhhhh sleep! ha! but that stupid Grimmjaw person is like weird..really weird"

"you gonna play around in that bed when you get there? and my name is grimmjow with an o" Ichigo screeched and karate chopped the air then ran off, well come to find out grimmjow was chasing after him, and tackled poor ichigo. necessary? He didn't think so. "hey I was talking to you"

"what do you want!" Ichigo screamed with an obvious panicked expression.

"nothing I just wanted to hang out with you and I live about 2 blocks from you"

"o-oh" he got off ichigo letting him up, they walked in an awkward silence for a while.

"hey before we get to your house would you want to see where I live since I already know where you live?"

"Sure, wait how do you know where I live!?" grimmjow chuckled.

"because I 'patrolled' these streets before I got kicked out of the gang" Ichigo smirked asking him if we could just get to his place before it got too dark. When they arrived ichigo's eyes immediately lit up"woah! you live here!"

"yah, cutie, you want to come in?"

"m-my name is ichigo"

"ok _ichigo_ want to come in?"

"yah!" Ichigo had always wanted to see what it looked like inside.

"WOW! Its sooo big, their's so much room here grimm!" Ichigo said wishing and waning to live there. It was ichigo's pick when their family was deciding on where to live but his dad chose to live somewhere else.

"Jealous?"

"N-NO!" he said blushing "this is what I like to call...my den" Ichigo smiled saying "I like!"

"Heh, well you know where I live and you've been in my house can I see yours?"

"S-Sure, follow me" they walked to ichigo's place, and the welcoming party was ready, ichigo being greeted with a face kick from his dad "what the fuck was that for!"

"You're late home! you always get here with rukia and rukia was here without you, DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"yah, yah, yah, bla, bla, bla, I get it, oh, um this is grimmjow jaggerjaques by the way"

"OH! hello grimmjow!"

"Uh, hey?"grimmjow replied, then turning to ichigo whispering to him "your dad is a psycho!" ichigo smirked "I know he is but you get used to it." when they arrived at ichigo's bed room door he smirked saying "uh wait here real quick" Ichigo opened the door just enough for him to get in. grimmjow heard him yell/scream "KON GET OFF! HICHIGO YOU GET OFF ME TOO! YOUR TOO HEAVY! AHH!" there was a loud crash and grimmjow couldn't help but snicker. Grimmjow heard him ask the two "will you guys behave, rukia watch kon" kon looked at rukia with shimmering eyes "YAYYY! Rukia I missed you." rukia glared at kon, "what! why me?"

"cause if he's with you he'll shut the hell up and go to dream land"

"fine" she grabbed kon by the tale and stuck him in the cage that was by her bed in the closet now all ichigo had to do was make hichigo behave "hichigo will you please behave if you do I'll give you a plate full of salmon."

"Really! Ok then! My mouth's shut and I will behave, promise!" ichigo went to the door to let grimmjow into the now clean and attack free room. "Ok well this is my room." hichigo came up to me and started purring, rubbing on my shoulder so I scratched his head. He purred even more and then left satisfied. "cute cat" when hichigo herd that he ran over and was rubbing on grimmjow so grimmjow scratched behind his ear and he purred even more and then ran off to his bed. "is abou OK?" hichigo asked playing with his yarn ball. "yes I'm fine hichigo!" grimmjow asked me if he could do his homework here since their was no one around at his house. ichigo called rukia from the closet "what?!" she shouted opening the closet door afraid that something had happened and when she saw grimmjow she fell frozen of the bed kon said "what did you do to my sweet rukia?!"

"Nothing she just fell!"

"kon just shut up." Rukia got up and said "what?" he looked at her and asked "have you done your work?"

"yah of course 30 minutes ago"

"OK just asking" rukia grabbed her backpack "oh ichigo I'm going to renji's so tell your dad that I won't be here for dinner OK?"

"OK" I said as she opened the window seal and jumped out.

Grimmjow looked at him saying "she lives here?"

"yah, her dad kicked her and her step brother out. she chose to live with me and her brother chose to stay with renji"

"oh OK well we should probably work on our homework and then I should head home"

"no, you can stay here to eat and if you want you don't have to stay the night alone in your den, or do you like being alone?!" Ichigo asked panicking "abou you need to relax and calm down, just chill"

"hichigo!" ichigo shouted, grimmjow grinned looking at him "what?!" Ichigo had leftover pie on his face. grimmjow licked it off with a smile "yummy". Ichigo blushed a deep red, smirking, saying "so I guess we should get our work done." Ichigo decided to listen to his music while doing his work. Ichigo noticed that grimmjow smirked, he got a little concerned but shrugged it off. Grimmjow sat up silently and snuck up behind ichigo taking his headphones out and licking his neck making ichigo shiver and let out a soft moan. Hichigo saw grimmjow approach ichigo and a spark of jealousy arose inside him. Ichigo said to himself thank god kon's locked up in the closet and can't hear a thing. Forgetting that hichigo was in there, until he heard him growling, ichigo jumped up blushing "you did not her that!" grimmjow snickered at him before facing hichigo "what? it's not like he's _your_ boyfriend" hichigo's face paled before he ran off. Ichigo went over to grimmjow punching him in the gut "baka! Don't do that!"

* * *

ok i hope this is a better chapter and hopfully a better story so,

review? tell me what you think about this


	2. Chapter 2

"why should i? are you afraid that if something were to happen you would het caught?" ichigo smirked "My dad doesn't come into my room at all just my sister yusu she knocks before she comes in though." grimmjow grinned asking "kiss?" Ichgio glard at him shaking his head no. Grimmjow pouted getting up saying he was going to tell ichigo's dad that his son was gay. Ichigo laughed saying just said go ahead, and grimmjow told him. Being the overly dramatic dad he is, he broke down in tears. Ichigo came running down the stairs saying "dad I'm not gay it was a joke we came up with relax"

"why would I relax you had your father worried soooooo much!" Ichigo smirked walking off "why must you be soo mean to daddy?" he just walked off irritated to his room, grimmjow followed, ichigo released kon from his cage, gave hichigo his salmon, and shut the door. Ichigo turned around to see grimmjow smiling at him,ichigo blushed. so grimmjow helped himself to kissing ichigo and said "your my berry head" he pecked ichigo and ran off giggling. Ichigo yelled running down the stairs "grimmjow! Come back!" and chased after him, they ended up sitting at the table holding hands under it. Ichigo asked his dad if he could go stay the night with grimmjow. He reluctantly said yes.

they had gotten to grimms place. Ichigo was somehow attracted to this place it felt more like home to me _"__grimmjow's den maybe I'm grimmjow's sibling, but that would suck cause then I couldn't be with my man."_ he had an obvious blush at the my man part. grimmjow noticed grinning saying "nervous?...Babe" Ichigo blushed even more "No!"

"just thought of something"

"oh you mean what happened earlier?"

"y-yah that and something else" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. grimmjow just left it alone, which he did not mind at all, and Ichigo did not want him to bring it up. "I only have one bed so you can have the couch or sleep with me"

"OK I'll sleep on the couch" Ichigo said looking at grimmjow sarcastically thinking_"__well he looked disappointed, oh well, we'll be going to school together, great I'm soo happy"_

the next morning Ichigo woke up next to a body and realized it was grimmjow's_"__Ok so waking up next to grimmy wasn't as bad as I th- wait how did I end up in grimmjow's bed?" _ Ichigo panicked trying to get out of the bed without waking grimmjow up. But that was a no-go. Grimmjow stirred waking up to see ichigo with a holly shit expression. Grimm's eyes went wide "what the fuck you doin in my bed?!"

"that's what I want to know grimm"

"well you said that you wanted to sleep on the couch"

"yah"

"_maybe" _Ichigo thought _"__i slept walked in here?"_grimmjow got up and out of bed wearing just boxers making ichigo blush a deep red. Grimmjow noticed asking "you like?" Ichigo froze when he asked but smiled hopping out of bed to peck him when grimmjow beat ichigo to it tackling him to the ground kissing him deeply. He eventually let ichigo go get ready and not to his surprise Grimmjow was ready 15 minutes after Ichigo was so they were behind 5 minutes to walk to school so after they grabbed rukia the three were running as fast as they could to class. All three of them ran into class together making the class stare. ichigo and rukia were never late or close too late to class they were always the first to class. grimmjow on the other hand was always late to class at least that's what he told ichigo his transfer record said. they all had after school detention to take but rukia chose to do lunch so that she could hang out with renji after school. Ichig thought she likes him but who could be sure, its rukia, you never know.

After detention and they had gotten home ichigo and grimmjow were both greeted with a face kick and ichigo got an extra punch in the face too because he got rukia in trouble, grimmjow got a face kick for making ichigo late for school. they were both tackled by hichigo only because they left him alone all night last night and all day today with annoying kon, he also wanted an ear scratch, he got what he wanted and got off. Kon was in dream land when rukia came up the window, she wasn't about get lectured about getting lunch detention. Ichigo didn't know why it would be her first one so his dad would let it slide.

Since grimmjow and hichigo insisted on staying at his place they had another sleepover, this time here, rukia said that she wanted to go to renji's, again. "_Maybe she's going out with him?"_ Ichigo started to pace while thinking if renji and rukia are dating. Thinking _"__no, renji doesn't look like he's dating her it's like he still has a crush on someone but doesn't have the guts to ask that person out" _grimmjow noticed asking "whatcha thinkin bout?" he paused saying "nothing important" grimmjow dropped it, they ate, did homework in 30 minutes, and had 3 hours till bed.

ichigo's list of things that make him happy:

Grimmjow

hichigo

my friends

my sisters

and...

dad

(note that kon isn't on the list)

ichigo's dad had left to get tickets for a movie and he came home from getting them but only had three, ichigo being excited to finally get to see it, but the thing is that he only got 3 tickets. Ichigo was angry crying, he had been wanting to see it but his dad said that he was too old to see it but his comeback was "well then you're_ way_ too old to see it!" Ichigo said thinking _"__there's still a part of me that's a child!'"_ grimmjow wanted ichigo to come over to him, he went over, grimmjow whispered something to his ear that made him blush. Ichigo went to his dad telling him to take the girls before it was too late. His dad had a suspicious look but didn't think anything about it. He Left grimmjow and ichigo all alone. Ichigo broke down again, who knew he was such a cry baby, he really wanted to see that movie. Grimmjow looked at him half worried half laughing his ass off, well laughing in his head. He tilted ichigos head up kissing him, it made ichigo stop crying and blush he could feel grimmjow smile in the kiss and said "don't be sad ichi I'll take you."


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i havent beena ble to updaye guys, ui havent been able to find any areas with internet so here you go its a sex chapter so i hope it good

* * *

Ichigo smiled kissing grimmjow "no, lets just go and do what you said we'd do" Grimmjow kissed him carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom, kicking hichigo and kon out. Grimmjow laid him on the bed taking their shirt's off kissing ichigo slowly playing with his nipples causing him to let out a moan making both of them hard. Grimmjow not breaking the kiss reached down and put his hand on ichigo's crotch squeezing just enough to make him let out a gasp. Ichigo kissed grimmjow slowly then pushing him from him. he kissed grimmjow's chest to his jaw line to his lips kissing him passionately. He glanced at grimmjow, smiling while slowly taking his belt off and unbuttoning his jeans. Being a tease Ichigo played with his tip making him moan. Ichigo sucked slow making grimmjow groan asking him "eager much?" ichigo stopped sucking smiling devilishly shaking his head yes continuing to suck. When grimmjow smiled kissing him laying him on the bed. Grimmjow trailed kisses down ichigo's chest to his member teasing the tip with his tongue before taking him whole and playing with his nipples. all wrapped up in the pleasure, ichigo didn't realize it when grimmjow started to stretch him. Gasping he moaned "shit!"

"Relax ichi" grimmjow kept stretching. Ichigo half begged and commanded "do it already!" grimmjow smirked taking his fingers out of him, the empty feeling made him whimper but was soon replaced with a loud moan. Ichigo threw his head back with all the Ecstasy running through him. Grimmjow leaned down kissing him with passion before asking "you ready?" Ichigo moaned shaking his head yes hearing grimmjow chuckle thrusting slowly then gradually picking his pace up "grimm-!" ichigo moaned starting to stroke himself letting a moan escape. Grimmjow hit his pleasure spot forcing a loud moan at first then grimmjow hit it again, and again, and again making him scream out in pleasure. The pain and pleasure felt so good to ichigo. Ichigo was reaching his climax, so was grimmjow. Ichigo stroked himself faster while grimmjow thrusted faster. Ichigo came all over his and grimmjow's chests, causing him to tighten before grimmjow released inside of him riding out his orgasm, both exhausted they showered and slept in ichigo's bed. Rukia came in through the window noticing that he, grimmjow and hichigo were all in bed asleep with grimmjow next to ichigo and his arm wrapped protectively around him, hichigo curled up at the foot of the bed. She let her crush on grimmjow go knowing that her wanting to be with grimmjow was never going to happen as she could clearly see. She went to the closet and went to bed, kon was fast asleep too so that made her really happy. Before ichigo went to sleep he had his list revised

Things that make ichigo happy:

Grimmjow, grimmjow, grimmjow, grimmjow, and his grimmjow.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and rolled over to kiss grimmjow, but he wasn't there so, Ichigo got up and ready. after he was ready he searched the house for grimmjow and he didn't see him. Ichigo ran back to his room and asked rukia where he went. She said "he went home ichigo." Ichigo jumped out the window and went to grimmjow's place and walked inside to find him. ichigo snuck up behind grimmjow and hugged him. grimmjow turned around grinning and made out with him for a while before realizing that they had to try to not be late to school today. They decided on holding hands until they reached ichigo's house to pick up rukia. Ichigo let go of grimmjow to talk to rukia. She smiled asking "how was it?" Ichigo blushed a blood-red while grimmjow chuckled wraping his arm around ichigo saying "great!" rukia blushed and giggled. grimmjow smiled and took ichigo's hand and the trio continued walking to school together. they were 30 minutes early so the group had time to talk. Ichigo and grimmjow, still holding hands, were talking to rukia. they had to keep her distracted because she wanted deets on ichigo and grimmjow last night. renji walked through the door, he had huge hate waves around him for some reason. He sat in between ichigo and rukia who continued talking, except for renji, Ichigo guessed that if he talked it wouldn't be very nice. they had to separate hands and sit in their seats when people started to come to class.

At lunch grimmjow walked off and was talking to the emo kid that sat alone. While grimmjow was away Ichigo was talking to renji but he soon left to get lunch so he was sitting alone. But then grimmjow snuck around and surprised me by nipping at ichigos ear making yelp and jump. Ichigo blushed pulling grimmjow down to kiss him but grimmjow pulled away and was walking off, so Ichigo followed. Renji and rukia came back to the table and saw that ichigo and grimmjow were walking away, renji looked pissed. Rukia said giggling "you've had plenty of chances to ask ichigo out" renji paled blushing and argued "I have no idea what you're talking about!" rukia laughed and she ate continuing to tease him. Grimmjow wouldn't stop walking and Ichigo was getting mad whining "grimmy where are you going?!" he stopped walking and replied "Here" he pinned ichigo to a wall and they had a make out scene. Grimmjow gave ichigo one long, slow parting kiss. He thought that kiss could last him all day. they saw the emo kid from lunch coming down the hall. Grimmjow looked at ichigo asking him to look scared before screaming "don't try to hit on my girl ever again!" at him and the kid just stopped looking at us with a blank expression asking "do you really think you can fool me? I've known since grimmjow got here that you two would be together, um, by the way grimmjow, do you mind introducing me to your boyfriend." Grimmjow looked at ichigo smiling nervously saying "he's an old friend, that's part of why I transferred here." Ichigo asked trying his funny side "what kind of friend?!" grimmjow laughed at him "ulquiorra's a childhood friend."

"that's cool" Ichigo smiled at ulquiorra who looked at grimmjow as if saying 'seriously'. grimmjow smiled at him. He introduced them "ichigo, ulquiorra cifer. Ulquiorra, ichigo kurosaki." Ichigo smiled waving and said "nice too meet you!" ulquiorra replied with the slightest visible smile "same here." all three of them walked back to class talking,it turns out ichigo thought that ulquorra is a pretty cool guy. When they got back from lunch the class including rukia and renji looked at them all happy seeing that the three guys people thought to never get along were actually doing so. After school ulquiorra asked if rukia was dating anyone ichigo and grimjow both said nope and Ichigo said that he would ask if rukia had any interest in him. Since ichigo was 17 he wanted to leave his dads and move in with grimmjow so, he moved, and rukia moved into his old room from the closet room. Ichigo made the house space seem a little smaller than it was. He had to bring hichigo with him and they were pretty much happy. Rukia came over after they were done unpacking, screaming saying that this really hot guy asked her out. Ichigo looked at her with the same expression and asked who she said that she didn't get a name but he was tall, really pale, and had these really pretty green eyes. Ichigo looked at grimmjow grinning then turning around telling her who it was that asked. Ichigo told rukia that his name is ulquiora cifer, she squealed and fainted. they laughed saying that he finally had the guts to ask her out. The two set rukia on the couch waiting for her to wake up. While waiting for her to wake up they had a 15 minuet make out session before she woke up. After she was aware of her surroundings they asked if it would be ok if he sat with us from now on. She agreed and so did ulquiorra. Later that night grimmjow took ichigo, as a surprise, to see rise of the guardians. He thought that the movie was even better than it was before since he got to go with grimmjow. Only because he went on a date with his man to see a movie he loved!

Ichigo decided that he was going to try to make breakfast. So he got up and grabbed some eggs, making scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. Grimmjow could smell it from the bedroom he smiled getting up. Walking down stairs to see ichigo finishing his food and cleaning his plate, grimmjow looked at the plate of food like he was a starving animal. Ichigo smiled kissing grimmjow, with much passion, grimmjow broke the kiss after a while saying "I got you somethin." He ran off in to the bed room and came out with a ring that matched his own. he said "I know it's girly but you can carry it on your pocket…" Ichigo giggled kissing grimmjow and said "babe I'll wear it on my finger no matter how girly it looks. But you need to eat that before it gets cold." Grimmjow smiled kissing me. They walked to school together, Ichigo was wearing the ring, everyone was looking at the two, a girl stood in front of both "hi, I-ichigo, um, would you want to go out maybe sometime?" grimmjow glared at the girl and Ichigo smiled saying "nope, I'm taken!" grabbing grimmjows hand. Grimmjow kissed the already blushing ichigo with a lot of passion. Some of the girls were fangirling over them while the rest including the guys became shocked and left. then all that was left were ichigo's friends and ulquiora behind of them. "well looks like you guys are official!" orihime said looking at the two with the eyes of a yaoi fangirl, rukia was too. Ichigo thought 'wow now rukia.' Grimmjow smiled saying "yup me and my berry head are official!" he made a very rare face that only ulquiora has seen until now. Ichigo was now a deep red. Everyone went to class, all the students looking at ichigo and grimmjow all day. At lunch there was trouble, some guys walked up to the table they were sitting at and stared calling ichigo a fag. That pissed grimmjow off and he started to mouth off too until someone snuck behind grimmjow and sucker punched ichigo right in the gut, that really pissed off grimmjow. He started to wail on the students. The group of seven were all down within two minutes, grimmjow and not even breathing hard he came to ichigo picking him up bridal style and carried hi out of the lunch room down the hallway, and sat ichigo down in the classroom looking at him with a pained expression saying "babe don't cry please! Its ok I took care of them don't cry! I don't want to see my boo crying, please don't cry!" Ichigo stopped crying when he heard grimmjow whimper, Ichigo hopped off the table and kissed grimmjow asking what was wrong he said "when I transferred here I wanted to leave my past and try to start over" Ichigo smiled saying "you did when you found me". He kissed grimmjow with a smile, grimmjow replied "yah your right babe and this is how it will stay"


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow called his brother, he said that he would be over in 30. Ichigo was curious about why grimmjow called his brother grimmjaw they looked almost exactly alike. grimmys face was softer like he had love and care his brother on the other hand had a face that had multiple face stitches and his face chizled and rough. The first thing that his brother asked was "this ya new toy brother?" grimmjow glared at his brother and said with his teeth gritted "NO, he's not my toy he's my lover if you must know!" grimmjaw laughed saying "haha wow ya know if you hadn't played so many girls before I would probably believe ya; but oh well if you break his heart, not my fault and might I ask. since when were you into guys?" grimmjow was furious wanting to kick the shit out if his brother but that's not going to happen, soon. grimmjow simply said "since I met my ichi!" grimmjaw laughed really hard and suddenly got serious and said "ok well forget about it anyway why did you call me over?" Grimmjow told him that he wanted to hang out with him and "catch up". Ichigo, for some odd reason, started crying so grimmjow took him to his room "ichi baby whats wrong?" ichigo smiled saying "i have no idea..." and ichigo started laughing like he was insane. Grimmjow smiled at him "hey ichigo" ichigo looked at grimmjow with a curious expression, grimmjow had a playful face on. Ichigo got up behind him pecking him on the forehead, cheek, and then got closer to his lips, pulling back and not kissing him ichigo ran of giggling into the living room with grimmjaw standing there ichigo paused. Trying to process that his brother was there. But before he could finish this process grimmjow came running down the hall tackling ichigo on the ground. Ichigo smiled kissing grimmjow then running off to the bedroom so that grimmjow could talk to his brother. Ichigo had to clean the bedroom anyway, thanks to messy grimmjow. While ichigo was making the bed hichigo got on the bed and just sat there facing ichigo "hichigo get off the bed please" ignoring him he walked up and started purring ichigo looked confused at first then realizing that he wanted to be petted. Ichigo pet him but he wouldn't stop moving forward. Hichigo smirked and with a bright blush pecked ichigo in the cheek and ran off. Ichigo giggled after hichigo pecked him but stopped giggling and had to process what just happened, realizing that his neko just pecked him. he got up looking for hichigo but before he could leave the room he was stopped by grimmjow who looked pissed, and bruised, all over his face and arms and whatever else ichigo couldn't see under his clothes. "grimmjow what happened!" grimmjow, scratched up and bruised, grinned saying "what? I was playin with brother" he winked at ichigo, who was not amused he took grimmjow to the bathroom. Ichigo commanded grimmjow "sit" grimmjow sat and decided to listen "you need to stop fighting you probably look worse than your brother!" even though it hurt he found it sexy that ichigo was fixing his cuts he smiled like he had something up his sleeve. Ichigo looked at him with curious eyes and went back to work. grimmjow grinned whispering in to ichigos ear "you look soo sexy now" ichigo blushed and then finished wrapping the bandages he got up kissing grimmjow with a slight blush then walking of and continuing his search for hichi. Grimmjow thought ichigo was a little off and decided to find out why. Meanwhile ichigo was looking for hichigo, he couldn't find him. Ichigo was stressed he started to mumble "dam cat whered he go!" grimmjow came up behind him and said "hey boo whatcha doin?" ichigo turned around and said with nervousness "nothing!" ichigo ran off to the room and shut the door grimmjow opened it and said "boo are you mad at me?" ichigo smiled and said "no babe I'm just frustrated and stressed" grimmjow took that as a reason for them to have fun he walked up to ichigo. But ichigo walked off, grimmjow was getting more curious. Hichigo just came back from hiding he came in through the kitchen window and fell when grimmjow came in asking him if he knew what was wrong with ichigo he said "i really don't know whats wrong with the king." grimmjow thought that this was now an investigation. Hichigo on the other hand was panicking he knew exactly why ichigo was being awkward so he decided to try to fix it. he walked to the bathroom and knocked "king?you in there?" he got no reply but he heard mumbling hichigo walked in there and sat down with him. Ichigo looked at hichigo with a glare witch hichigo ignored "king, look I'm sorry about earlier I..i did mean to kiss you..." ichigo looked at him with shock and surprise slapping hichigo, hichigo just sat there he said "i kissed you because you were mine you use to pay all of your attention to me...I USE TO BE YOURE FAVORITE!...i'm sorry I wont do it again!" ichigo watched as hichigo left the bathroom ichigo sat there with tears in his eyes he loved grimmjow but there was a side that said hichigo was right. ichigo was just frustrated and needed some sleep.

grimmjow needed to get ready for school they were always late to school because he couldn't get ready fast enough. he was all packed by 5:00 so he got back in bed with ichigo. Ichigo woke up and he saw grimmjow settle in "grimm why did you get up?" grimmjow rolled over and said "i had to pee" ichigo giggled when he heard grimmjow say that grimmjow just rolled his eyes. Grimmjow said "cmere" and ichigo scooted over to grimmjow and they cuddled. Grimmjow got up 30 minuets before ichigo had to get up. grimmjow silently got out of bed and left a note for ichigo. He was ready and decided to cook and make ichigo happy.

ichigo woke up and saw the note:

"hey boo I decided to get up early and cook and make you happy and not make you late so all you have to do is get ready and meet me down stairs I have something special cooking for you."

-grimmy

after ichigo read the note he curled up in bed and smiled. stretching ichigo could smell cinnamon rolls, his favorite food, he smiled getting ready. When he came downstairs he was soo hungry he smiled "cinnamon rolls!" running to the table laughing. Grimmjow smiled sitting ichigo's plate down "yup and I made enough for you to have three" ichigo looked like a child smiling so much.

*****after school*

when ichigo and grimmjow came home grimmjow passionately kissed ichigo. Ichigo kissed back he was soo happy that grimmjow was his "grimmy I love you" grimmjow smiled saying "i love you to boo" they went to the bedroom, grimmjow told ichigo that he had to leave But he wouldn't tell him what it was or why he had to leave. Ichigo changing the subject wanted rukia and ulquiora to move in with him and grimmy. Grimmjow was hesitant but agreed happily.

Ichigo and hichigo seemed to avoid each other after what happened. And grimmjow was getting curious yet again so instead of sneaking around he just asked ichigo what happened "nothing happened" ichigo walked off into the bedroom leaving grimmjow with a lot of questions. Ichigo was looking for hichigo "hichigo come out here" hichigo was behind the bed looking pale. Ichigo came over to ask why he was soo pale "grimmjows gonna kill me when he finds out isn't he?" ichigo got up shut the bedroom door, had hichigo sit on the bed and told him "if he finds out it would be both our faults and he probably wouldn't kill you or leave me hell think it was something else." grimmjow was spying on them he was hearing every word. "ichigo if he finds out that we did it he's gonna kill me and leave you for sure" ichigo smiled "i would defend you I'm the one that saved you and have taken care of you you're entire life so if he gets mad at you id leave him because its my fault all this happened" hichigo smiled and said that he would be gone for a while and ichigo left the room with hichigo going out the window and grimmjow sitting on the couch watching TV. Grimmjow glared at hichigo before he left, hichigo went pale jumping out the window. Ichigo sat on grimmjow's lap with a blush and kissed grimmjow.

* * *

**ok guys i havent had any internet connection and a little bit of writers block, so if this chapter sucks then its because i havent been feeling it **

**R&R please?**


End file.
